Young Dib Membrane Took An Axe...
by SilverRogue
Summary: This story is mainly meant for those who read JTHM AND watch IZ. In it, Dib finally snaps. Rated for violence.
1. Young Dib Membrane Took An Axe

Nightshade: Here's SR's newest chaptered fic. She doesn't own IZ, but she does worship Jhonen Vasquez. She WOULD introduce this fic herself, but I have her chained up in the basement. If you R/R one of her fics, she'll R/R one of yours. Now, On to the fic!  
  
  
  
8:02  
  
Dib slammed the door as he stormed into his room. Dad was so unfair! Dib was going to try to hack into the security system of Zim's house through one of his stupid lawn gnomes, but he had been stopped by Prof- by his dad.  
  
When he hat tried to go out to sneak into Zim's lab, his dad had stopped him at the door, demanding to know where he was going. Still trembling with barely controlled anger, Dib thought bitterly of what had been said  
  
"Son, where are you going this late?"  
  
"To the alien's-"  
  
"Aliens? Son, there are NO aliens! There is NO intelligent life out there! I've told you a thousand times! I will have no more of this foolishness! You're... You're... grounded! Go to your room, and no computer!"  
  
Dib had hesitated for a second in disbelief, then bolted up the stairs to where he was now.  
  
Why did the world hate him? How could he save mankind if even his own father was against him? Would anyone ever know how hard he had tried?  
  
Hot tears burned in his eyes as it hit him. It wasn't just Dib against Zim anymore. It was Dib against his family. Dib against the kids at skool. Dib against the world. He realized that he was trying to save a race that would never accept him. Why hadn't he seen it before? All of the bullying and teasing he'd received at the hands of the other children. Even those who didn't openly harass him thought he was crazy and talked about him behind his back!  
  
It was all so pointless! Dib glared at the bespectacled face staring back at him in the mirror, knowing he couldn't take it anymore. Nobody cared about him, nobody ever had. Except maybe his mom, and she had died years ago.  
  
Dib's thoughts bitterly returned to his dad. The "Wonderful" Professor Membrane. The Professor who was only vaguely aware of two little short people living in his house and only occasionally acknowledged that he has children.  
  
He though back to all his memories of his dad-- the real ones, not the recordings. Almost all of them were bad. Some were only mildly annoying, like when he made Dib go to the mall with Gaz and Dib got lost in the parking garage where all the scary rat people were. But some were horrifically traumatic, like last Halloween when Dib was at the Crazy House. He clenched his fists at the memory. His dad had MORE than enough influence to sign something to make them let Dib go, but no! "My poor insane son."  
  
In a moment of rage at the thought of his father's words, Dib hurled his fist into the mirror, shattering it into a thousand tiny pieces and cutting his hand all over. From the room across the hall he heard Gaz yell at him to keep it down. Ignoring her, Dib stared at his cut up hand, watching the blood flow out of the many tiny cuts. It was then that the idea struck him. He could still beat Zim. He just had to remove the number one obstacle in his way.  
  
Dib ran over to the window, mind racing with adrenaline and half-thoughts. He carefully opened up the window and climbed out and up to the roof. This was actually a task that he'd done several times before, but it was raining outside, which made the going very slick and difficult.  
  
He silently moved across the roof to where he normally slid down, making sure to jump before he landed in the kitchen sink. A splitting pain shout through his knee as he climbed to his feet, but it quickly subsided  
  
Thunder rumbled somewhere off in the distance as he dashed across the yard, trying to ignore the stabbing pains that shot up his leg with each stride. It was in the shed... he'd seen it before... he KNEW there was a chainsaw in the shed...  
  
Dib tugged at the shed doors before realizing that they were locked shut with chains and a padlock. He HAD to get a weapon, and he KNEW there was one in the shed. If he could only open it somehow...  
  
A flash of lightning lit up the yard as it hit a nearby tree. It's light reflected off the blade of an axe lying in the grass next to the shed. Dib grabbed it and started to hack at the lock in a mad attempt to break it. He NEEDED the weapon inside the shed.  
  
It took about five minutes of hacking to no avail before Dib realized that the axe he was using to hack the lock off was a weapon. Cursing himself for being stupid, he ran stealthily back to the house, axe in hand.  
  
Time to remove the biggest obstacle in his way.  
  



	2. Gave His Father 40 Wacks

8:36 PM  
  
Dib peered in the back door. With every muscle tensed, he watched as his dad got a cup of coffee and hurried back down to the basement lab, probably working on some "Very Important" experiment  
  
Dib waited tensely until he was sure that his father wouldn't come back up, then his struck the window with the axe. The glass shattered, but by sheer luck thunder rumbled at the same time, disguising the sound. Dib waited a few agonizing seconds to see if anyone had heard him, then continued  
  
He carefully reached in through the broken window and down to unlock the door. He couldn't believe his stupidity. The door was unlocked. He had broken the window for nothing.  
  
Gripping the axe tightly, he slowly opened the door, which creaked so loud he was SURE the whole neighborhood could hear it. he stood rooted to the spot. Upstairs, a door slammed. Dib panicked and hid in the pantry. From his hiding place, he watched as Gaz walked into the kitchen, not noticing the broken glass. She got a piece of pizza out of the fridge and wolfed it down. Dib heaved a sigh of relief, which drew her attention. She approached the door, and was about to open it when something else apparently caught her eye. She shrugged, and went back upstairs.  
  
After waiting a few seconds, Dib cautiously went over to the basement door. He took off his glasses and put his eye to the security system. It scanned him, and after a few seconds said "Identity Confirmed. Access Granted:  
  
He crept down the stairs, almost afraid to breathe for fear of being seen. He looked around and spotted his dad feeding some foul smelling liquid to a lab rat.  
  
Dib considered how to go about what he was going to next. He was too little to hit his dad in the back of the head, but he COULD hit him in the leg. That would bring the head down to hacking level  
  
Somewhere from the back of his mind, a thought came to Dib, he didn't HAVE to do this. Was he a barbarian? His dad was a respectable man of science. They cold surely talk it out, couldn't they?  
  
No, Dib thought with cold conviction, they couldn't talk it out. Talking hadn't worked. he had to die. Dib had to kill him. There was no choice anymore.  
  
Dib broke cover and slammed the axe into his dad's leg. The professor cried out in agony and surprise as he fell to the ground. Dib briefly remembered a book he had read, and whacked his father's neck with the axe. He continued striking until his father's cries and struggling subsided.  
  
Dib stood over the nearly-headless body, panting with exertion. He had done it!  
  
Just then, the basement door opened. 


	3. Because She Saw What He Had Done....

8:07 PM  
  
Gaz sat in her room, playing her GameSlaveII. She had almost defeated the final level! Most of the Vampire Piggy Hunter games were fairly easy for her, but the Special Edition Squeal Of Doom level had proved to be a real challenge. Now, a whole month's worth of gaming had paid off  
  
A phantom sow flew at her out of nowhere, but she deftly evaded it's Spooky Attack Of Piggy Doom with great skill. Gaz cautiously entered the lair of the Undead King Of Piggies. She was going to defeat it this time. She could feel it in her bones.  
  
CRASH!!!!!!  
  
The sound of breaking glass from Dib's room startled her into dropping the game. "BE QUIET!" she shrieked as she bent down to pick it up. She sighed in relief. The game had somehow paused. Gaz typed in the save code and turned it off, knowing that her nerves were now too jumpy to be able to play it properly. She seriously considered going in to check on Dib. After all, if he had hurt himself, she wanted to see it.  
  
Gaz opened the door to Dib's room just in time to see him disappearing out the window. He was probably going to sit on the roof and look for UFO's. she rolled her eyes and left the room, carefully stepping over the shards of broken mirror that littered the floor.  
  
She went back into her room and continued playing her GameSlaveII. She played for about fifteen minutes, searching for the secret entrance into the Pigpen of Darkness. Just as she found it, a incredibly loud roll of thunder that for some reason reminded her of breaking glass shook the house. She sighed and turned her GameSlave off again.  
  
She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. After digging through the fridge for a bit, she found a cold piece of pizza. It would have probably tasted better if it was warm, but she didn't really feel like heating it right now.  
  
An odd sound from the pantry caught her attention. Something was inside. She reached for the handle, but just then she saw a mouse run across the kitchen floor. That's probably what she had heard. As she headed back upstairs, there was another crash of thunder. This storm was unnerving, and she didn't know why.  
  
A few minutes later, the pizza was entirely forgotten and she was trying with all of her might to defeat the Undead King Of Piggies. Slowly yet surely, she was gradually winning. She almost had him!  
  
An earsplitting yell distracted her for a split second, but that was all it took.  
  
GAME OVER  
  
--YOU LOOSE--  
  
She stared at the screen first in disbelief, then in anger. Whoever screamed would pay for this. Rage was burning in her eyes as she dashed down the stairs. She had worked so hard, but some idiot had yelled and messed the whole thing up!  
  
She nearly ripped the hinges off the lab door when she opened it. That's when she saw him. Dib, drenched in blood, standing over her father's dead body. Her mind filled with a thousand frantic questions. Why had he done this? He was so crazy! Why had he done this? How could weird, harmless little Dib do such a thing? Why had he done this? Did he really think he could get away with it? Gaz steeled her nerves and managed to speak.  
  
"The cops are gonna be mad when they find out you axe-murdered Professor Membrane."  
  
Dib gave her a look of mixed regret and pity. Somewhere deep inside, Gaz was clutched with a sudden feeling of terror. She didn't know WHY she was scared; she had no doubt that she could kick Dib's but with both hands tied behind her back. All she knew was that she had to run.  
  
She turned to bolt for the door. 


	4. He Gave His Sister 41

8:47  
  
Dib ruefully threw the axe at his little sister's retreating form. He really hadn't wanted to kill her, he thought as she shrieked in pain when the axe hit her in the back. The original plan was to kill the obstacle, take a shower to wash off the blood, and go back to his room. Gaz wasn't supposed to have gotten mixed up in this.  
  
Unable to look at her, he turned away and stared at the back wall of the basement lab. This wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to die. Gaz should have stayed up in her room, but now her death was necessary. Gaz was a witness, and one that would definitely turn him in if given half the chance. Dib couldn't let a witness like that live, even if it WAS his little sister.  
  
Every muscle in Dib's body tensed as he heard an odd scraping sound behind him. He slowly turned to look over his shoulder, afraid of what he might see.  
  
Gaz was several feet away from where she had been when the axe had hit her. Speaking of the axe, it was still embedded in her back. She was slowly dragging herself towards the basement stairs with her arms, leaving a thick trail of blood behind her.  
  
Dib could pretty easily figure out what had happened. When the axe blade had hit her, it severed her spine, paralyzing her legs. In short, the witness was still alive. Dib strode over and stood between Gaz and the stairway. She looked up at him, her face splattered with blood and contorted with pain.  
  
"why?" she growled, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Because the dead don't talk." He replied, pulling the axe out of Gaz's back and causing her to shriek with agony. She started to say something else, but it was cut short as Dib slammed the axe into her face. He contented himself with hacking at the body for a while. It was senseless and brutal, but it calmed him down and he didn't know why.  
  
Dib took a quick shower to wash off all of the blood, then set his mind on what to do next. He couldn't possibly stay where he was the cobs would know it was him for sure  
  
His only chance, he decided, was to take all of the money in the house and maybe a few of his dad's credit cards, then run. Within minutes, Dib was on his way. Dib ran blindly through the pouring rain, while it splattered on his glasses and made his hair cling to his head. His knee was still throbbing with pain.  
  
Completely exhausted, trembling with cold, fear, and pain, Dib came to a halt. He couldn't keep up like this for much longer, he needed shelter, and soon. An old house that clearly hadn't been occupied for some time was across the street.  
  
Dib dashed across the road, narrowly avoiding getting hit by a truck, and frantically pried the boards off of the door. His eyes lingered on the windows for a second, but decided against pulling the boards off of them. Once inside, Dib curled up in a corner, trying to warm himself. He had to decide what he was going to do next. He couldn't go back. There was nothing left to go back to. Going farther away wasn't an option either, he was too tired and weak for that. People were looking for him, so he couldn't use the name "Dib Membrane" anymore. He needed an alias. Dib decided he'd figure that out later, and that it would be best to get his mind off it for now. He pulled a piece of paper and a pencil out of his backpack and drew comics of a stick figure. He titled it "Happy Noodle Boy" before drifting off to sleep.  
  
.  
  
**Two Days Later**  
  
.  
  
Dib was at the convenience store, buying a brainfreezie. He took it to the counter and handed it to the clerk.  
  
"Hi, kid. Can't say I've seen you around here," the clerk said, trying to be friendly, "What's your name?"  
  
This threw Dib into a temporary minipanic. He hadn't thought of an alias yet! What could he say!? Just then, a jarring pain shot up his knee, causing him to whine "knee" out loud.  
  
"Knee?" the clerk said, looking slightly puzzled.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Dib said, thinking fast, "Nny... short for Johnny... Johnny C."  
  
"Oh, okay," the clerk said, taking his money, "have a nice day, Nny"  
  
Johnny C left the convenience store, slurping his brain freezie.  
  
End 


	5. Author's Notes

SilverRogue: I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. There are quite a few parodies thrown in here besides the JTHM one. I know that at least one person found the Harry Potter Parody. There's a really obscure Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame parody in the final chapter, good luck finding it. (Hint: Court Of Miracles). Oh, and Nailbunny briefly appears in the second chapter. Not in physical rabbit form, but those of you who read JTHM know that Johnny once said that it was like Nailbunny had "always been there in the back of his mind." Can you see where Nailbunny briefly altered Dib's train of thought? Review and tell me if you can find ALL of the following parodies:  
  
The Lizzie Bordon Parody  
  
The Harry Potter Parody  
  
The Nailbunny Guest Appearance  
  
The Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame Parody 


End file.
